Hit Me With Your Best Shot
by SamManson14
Summary: Sequel to 'Chats Of Our Lives'. Summary: As Danny quickly got up and walked fastly out of the cafateria, all that was going there Sam's mind were the words: 'Daniel Fenton, do you love me' Okay, I know I suck at summaries. Just pweeze read it, okay?
1. Chapter 1

**Hit Me With Your Best Shot **

**Rated T for Teen**

**Chapter 1: Day One **

-

Authors Note: Here's a hint for ya (warning; contains spoilers): **Danny x Sam**. Well there goes the surprise. Crap.

This is the sequel to "Chats Of Our Lives" on my account. Oh and on Chapter 5 of that story, trust me, I have no idea how the hell those lines got there. Sorry.

--

Danny and Tucker were knocking on Sam's front door. They were picking her up before school. A butler answered the door and, being used to the boys coming by now, said "She's on her way down." and walked away leaving the door open. They just stood there waiting for Sam.

"I wonder how she's going to get back at Paulina?" Tucker thought aloud.

"Me too." agreed Danny "Hey, maybe she'll put green paint in her hairspray."

"Or maybe she'll replace her makeup with mud." Tucker laughed out.

"Or even put lard in all her food!" Danny said as he and Tucker laughed so hard that they cried.

"Hey guys! Let's go or we'll be late!" cried Sam's voice from the middle of the stairs.

Tucker didn't' bother to look at Sam because he only expected her to be the same as she was every day. Black and green plaid skirt, purple leggings, black boots, black and green t-shirt, goth makeup, etc. what he didn't expect was for Danny to grab his shoulder with a shaky hand and ask, "Am I still standing Tucker?"

"Yes.." he answered slowly with out turning around.

"Well, please keep it that way." Danny answered shakily.

Tucker turned around to see why Danny was so freaked out. What he saw wasn't what he expected.

It was Sam. Only there were a few small (_cough__**HUGE**__cough) _changes. She wasn't wearing her normal clothing. She was wearing a tight red dress that didn't have sleeves and came down about half-way between her knees and waist. She had on white boots that were also tight and went up to about four inches above her ankle. Maybe five. Her goth makeup was nowhere to be seen. Instead, she had on red eye shadow, lipstick, and blush.

Tucker was too shocked that all he could say was, "Dang."

Danny on the other hand said, "Wow Sam, um.." when his mind was screaming _Why must you kill me in a slow, painful, seductive death?! Why, Sam, WHY?! _

"Danny, are you okay?" she asked leaning toward him unconsciously. She thought that he either had the flu or **really **had to go to the bathroom.

"I-I'm f-fine." he stammered out. Out of the corner of his eye, he was sure that he saw Tucker smirk.

"Oh, okay then." she said an started walking. Tucker followed like he normally would and waited for Sam to tell them her reason for her attire. Danny was walking in his normal place too, but his eyes frequently flickered to Sam.

"Okay so here's me plan" she told them quietly "I'm gonna get back at Paulina by stealing her popularity."

"What did you say?" Danny asked. A car had ran past and he was closest to the road so he didn't hear the last three words.

Sam sighed and leaned close to his ear (still not freaking noticing his discomfort and Tucker's smirk)

"I said that I was going to get back at her by stealing her popularity." she said literally breathing in his ear. (_**STILL **_not freaking noticing the way he twitched.)

Danny nodded and Sam back away leaving him to think _God Sam, what are you?! A demon from my own personal Hell?! Why God, why?!_

While Tucker was thinking _This is going to be fun._

They walked into school and everyone dropped jaw. Girls eyes twitched in disbelief and boys stared. A few even wolf whistle as they walked past. Danny glared at them with all the power of Hell, Lucifer, and all his demons (God still beats him though! Ha on Satan) combined. The stare clearly said _**Stay away or I'll f-ing kill you. **_

Though most of the boys saw the glare they still continued. Sam caught Danny rubbing his already sore eyes during second period. She walked over and took her seat beside him. He looked up and she could see that his eyes were already bloodshot. It hurt her that her payback wasn't only going to cause Paulina pain. Well, her pain was going to be emotional mostly, but she hated having to see Danny hurting to. Sure, it was only his eyes but what happened if on of them made a move and didn't back off? Even if Danny warned them verbally? He would probably end up getting in a fight. Sam knew that he would never use his ghost-powers in a physical fight with a human. Well, he might with Dash but he couldn't use them in public and if it was Dash, then it would be public before you could say _Opps._ He would get hurt because knowing his luck, it would be a jock and he might leave with something broken at the least. The worst? She suddenly got the second most horrible thought she had even wandered upon in her life since the accident. Danny was in the Emergency Room, hooked up to life support and an IV drip. He was covered in blood from head to foot and his head and chest were heavily rapped in medical bandages. The worst you ask? Well, in Sam's worst nightmare of all time, he-. Well… Maybe it would be best if you just read the little flashback…

-

_|-flash (remember that this is only a dream please) back-|_

-

_Sam had Danny's lifeless body spooned up to herself. The single hole in his chest was gushing blood all over her at record speeds but she didn't care. She was crying. Crying because she had just lost her Danny. He was gone because she had been to chicken to push him out of the way, and take the beam that was meant for herself. Danny was gone for good. _

_And it was all her fault. _

_-_

_|-end of flashback-|_

_-_

She shuddered in fright at the memory and looked back at Danny, who was glaring at a guy who had probably been staring at her. She sighed, trying to re-direct his attention. It worked, for the sound had barely escaped her lips when his head snapped to attention. She chuckled when she saw how focused his face was.

"Are you focused enough, Officer Danny?" she said chuckling some more. To her it was just laughter. To Danny it was like angels singing glorious music to his ears.

_Lord. I'm SO going to be acting like a drug addict on their sixth day without some shit in their system when this ends _he thought to himself.

_**TAPTAPTAP**_

He looked up to see that Mr. Lancer was tapping the board to get their attention.

_Dammit _Danny thought as he had to glare at one of the many boys who thought that Sam would be more fun to watch than Mr. Lancer _This is going to be a __**long **__day._

_--_

"What. The. Hell." whispered Paulina to Star from their seats about two rows away from Fen-turd and Spooky-Batt-Girl "Happened to Batt Girl?!"

"I think I know." whispered Kwan from behind them "She's probably trying to get back at you for calling her a _puta _in that chatroom last night by stealing all the other boys. But you don't care right? I mean, you have Dash don't you?"

They all look at Dash who is currently staring at Sam and also ignoring the death glare that Danny is throwing at him. Paulina smacked herself in the forhead and said "This is going to be a _long_ day."

---**Authors Note: Sorry it's short but I wanted it to get this chapter out there. Tell me if it seemed too rushed and if I need to continue or not. **


	2. Daniel Fenton, do you love me?

**Hit Me With Your Best Shot**

**Chapter 2: Daniel Fenton, do you love me?**

**Rated T for Teen**

* * *

_A/N: Danny and Sam are very OC this chapter. Especially Sam._

* * *

By lunch that very same day, around twenty boys had asked Sam if she wanted to either go out with them or have lunch with, all to get an unwavering no.

The trio was sitting at their regular table, and had just about the entire male student body as an audience, much to Danny's annoyance. In truth, he was about to stand on the table and yell 'Stop looking at her like that you perverts' but he would probably have a lot of pissed off jocks on his trail so that was put on the 'things that I don't need to do list'.

Sam dug into her salad, virtually unaware of the boys, while Danny was still on guard mode, to busy glaring to even eat his lunch that he was probably going to need. He was currently glaring at Dash who was staring at Sam. Again.

Sam noticed this and felt her frustration give way. She picked up her spoon (which, I might add, was made of metal) and beat Danny on the back of the neck with it (ouch).

"Ow!" he said turning around to give her his attention "What the hell was that for?"

"For being an idiot!" she said. Before he could continue, she started up again "I can talk to anybody I want Danny. I _don't_ need you permission, and I _don't _need your approval to do so. And those fatheads can stare their ass's at me if they want to, and trust me. A glare from you _isn't_ going to stop them from doing so. And why do _you_ care so much anyway. It's not like you're in love with me."

His breath hitched in his throat which made Sam a tad uneasy.

"Right?" she repeat, a hint of nervousness in her voice.

They locked eyes and Sam saw a few things hidden in there. Shame, betrayal, and… is that? Affection?

"Oh my God." she said.

Without saying anything, he quickly got up from the table and walked very quickly out the door before Sam had time to react. In her mind she kept thinking the same question over and over again.

_Daniel Fenton, do you love me?_

* * *

Sam didn't see Danny at all the rest of the day. 3rd period: no Danny. 4th period: no Danny. 5th, 6th, 7th : no Danny. The whole rest of the day Tucker kept saying 'See! I told you that he loved you! HA HA!' until she finally screamed 'SHUT THE HELL UP TUCKER!' and hit him over the head with her favorite (and very heavy) black binder.

Without Danny there, the it was horrible. When Danny was there, she really didn't pay attention to the stares, but now, without him glaring back, they seemed to be magnified about ten fold. It was horrible. But the worst part was that if she hadn't gotten onto him at then he would still be here.

And she wouldn't know the secret he had tried so hard to hide.

She was walking home by herself. It was quite lonely.

As she walked by the part she looked up from the sidewalk. What she saw nearly made her eyes pop out of her head.

Danny was there, sitting on bench, with his head in his hands. He looked very unhappy, but well, if you were in his situation, wouldn't you be?

Sam took a deep breath and walked over. He didn't seem to notice her presence. Either that, or he just didn't care anymore.

Sam took another deep breath and said "Danny."

He looked up and waited for her to say something.

"What happened at lunch… was a fluke. It can all be taken back i-" she began.

"But I don't wanna take it back." he interrupted "I meant it."

"Do you love me because I started dressing foul or for who I am?" she said expecting the worst.

"Samantha Manson" he started, ignoring the glare he got for saying her full first name "I have loved you since I saw you in an all new light back in fifth grade. Not because you dressed in not-so-appropriate clothing. Although, that _did_ weaken me.

"You are the most funny, smart, beautiful person I have ever met. But now that I've killed our friendship and you obviously don't feel the same way…" he trailed off not knowing what to say after that.

"Oh Danny! But I do feel the same way!" she nearly yelled, plopping onto the bench and throwing her arms around him in a comforting sort of way _(1)_.

He looked up, clearly startled and confused. "Wh-what?" he stuttered out.

"Trust me Danny. If I didn't love you back I probably would have compared you to all those retards back there. No offense." she said.

"Do you mean it?" he asked, eyebrows raised "Do you really and truly mean it?"

"What does this tell you?" she asked right before she slammed her lips to his _(2)_

It _had_ been your usual Danny & Sam kissing scene. But, of course, all good things must come to an end, one way or another. And their way of ending a perfect Danny & Sam kiss, just happened to be when they jumped apart. Why did they break, you ask? Because a flash from a nearby bush and a whispered scream of the words '_Dammit! Forgot the flash_!' stopped them.

They both jumped up and raced to the bush. In the midst of the tangle of branches was Tucker, crouched with a camera in hand. He stood up and looked at their seething expressions. This wasn't going to end well for him.

"Hey Sam?" said Danny as he took a threatening step towards Tucker "I have the most wonderful idea for a first date. Doesn't beating the living _shit_ out of Tucker sound just lovely?"

"Why yes it does Danny. It sounds very wonderful." she replied as they both advanced on Tucker, who turned tail and ran away with Danny and Sam closing the gap fast. Poor Tucker.

* * *

So? What do you think? Does it suck or…? Oh and sorry that it's rushed, my brain is fried. God, I should really *yawns* get some sleep. But I told my friend Hermystar (she has an account, go check her out) that I would update some more of my stories before I put up the first chapter of a Danny Phantom & Harry Potter crossover that I'm literally dying to put up. So I have to work on my stories some more. I know that she wouldn't really care if I just went ahead and posted it but stiil. I feel like I'll just update one more story, then I'll post The HP & DP cross. Hey, and how many of you have ever noticed that both of the series' names end with a 'P'?

Hugs and Kisses,

~V -SamManson14


End file.
